The propagation of an image through an eyeglass lens or face mask optical plate is known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,886,822. Referring to FIG. 1 herein, the light is directed axially, and reflections from the outside surfaces lens are not desirable. Another known embodiment discusses the use of total internal reflection from the surface of the lens or plate in order to reduce the thickness of the lens, or to increase the field of view. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,384,982.